User blog:Amz96/New School, New life, New Friends, ENDING
hey guys the ending thats you have all being waiting for... well some of you .... thx for reading this story, hope you like the ending Chapter 6 ''' ''Perviously -- '' Rose: fine, but am I to young to understand whats going on between you and him Kim: nothing’s going on Rose: really, Kim your my sister, !!!! I know when somethings going on ''and now '' Rose : so do u like him ''Jack walks back over '' Kim: yes I do, but .... Jack: Yes what ? Kim: Should we head back to the dojo ? Jack: I think so its’s getting late Kim: ill just give aunty jane a call to meet us their Rose: but I don’t wan to go back, I don’t like Grace, she mean to me. Kim: you and me both but she our ''bend down ad whispers in to roses ear ''sister now ''Jane walks over '' Jane: thank god you found her, lets go girls its getting late Kim: but Aunty jane... Jane: no buts Kimberly, Rose: Ooo she used Kimberly Kim: can i just at least go back to the dojo for another hour Jane: fine, but you have to come home with uncle rudy Kim: fine.... cya at home ''Jack and Kim walking back to the dojo '' Jack: So Kim, What happened to your parents ? Kim: nothing Im just here on a holiday Jack: then why are you at school when your on a holiday Kim: well you see my parents are really strict about me not missing out on school. Jack: Kim, i know your living here, I over heard your conversation Kim: what did you hear ? Jack: every thing about your parents and that Kim: that what Jack: nothing Kim: Ok so you know about my parents please don’t tell anyone else, me and rose are going back to New York for their funereal Jack: does anyone else know ? Kim: yeah its only you and Mika, non of my friends no back home they think im just on a holiday. ''At the dojo '' Rudy: did you find here Kim: yes. Rudy: well im off Kim: wait, uncle rudy, jane said that when you leave i have to go, can you just wait for me Rudy: fine Jack: wait Rudy’s your uncle Kim: yeah, Jack: then why did he ask for a form Kim: well thats just another problem and i think i’ve had enough problem in my life for one day. Ill be out in 5 minutes Rudy: ok ''With jack and Kim '' Kim: Jack thank you, for today. It was a really bad first day Jack: hey its all good thats what friends are for. Kim: yeah biting down on her lip Jack: By the way, I think your really cute Kim: thank you ''Jack leans in to kiss Kim, places his hand on Kim’s arms when Mika walks in '' Mika: hey guys sorry i for.. ''Jack and Kim look at Mika '' Mika: sorry did i walk in on something ''Jack coughs ''Jack: no i was just showing Kim how Kim: how to flip him ''Kim flips Jack '' Jack: yep I think you’ve got that down packed Mika: right, I just got for my bag. Im ju..st go..in..g to go it. ''In a confused voice '' Jack: ok ''Kim helps jack up '' Jack: boy that was close Kim: tell me about it Jack: no where were we ''Rudy walks in '' Rudy: Kim are you ready ? Kim: coming ''Kim grabs her bag and walks out, Kim: bye Jack '' ''Kim leaves '' Jack: Wow she’s so cute. ''Later on at home '' Dear Diary So today was my first day at seaford high not the best uniform but really nice people, i meat Mika, she is not one of my best friends, and Jack, boy is he cute ! We nearly kissed, anyways i’m telling you about my day not about my huge crush on jack , haha, So i basically told everyone about my parents, i told rose, she ran off so i had to go find here before aunty Jane found out which she did. I nearly got busted, and i think i will. so over all beside the disgusting uniform i have to wear every day Seaford high is a great school. and i think my new life here in Seaford, is going to be Good, + ill have new friends, they seem to be nicer then the ones back home, maybe because they know about my parents, maybe they don’t. but the main thing is i have a new home now and even its not my real home I am still happy, because its a new beginning. Sorry i have to go Aunty Jane is calling, think its dinner time. Love always Kim Jane: Kim, Grace, Rose, Dinner Rose walks into Kim’s room '' Rose: you coming Kim: yep Kim: grace you coming ? Grace: do I have a choice Rudy: Girls dinners ready Kim, Grace and Rose: coming Rose: race you down there Kim: ok ready and ''Kim runs offf Rose: Kimmmmmm '' Runs after her '' ''Grace roles her eyes '' ''Down stairs dinner time '' Jane: so Kim how was your first day Kim: Good. ''Door bell rings '' (Kim and Jane are talking about Kim’s day) Rose: ill get it ''Runs to the door and opens the door '' Jack: Hi rose, is your sister home Rose: which on ? Jack: the Cute on. Rose: you mean Grace Jack: Ew she’s a freak, no Kim Rose: Yeah why ? Jack: she forgot something Rose: come in Jane: rose honey who is it Rose: Jack ''(Kim and Jane are still talking about Kim’s day) Grace stands up, wipes her hands on her napkin, pats her cloths straitens her hair with her hands '' Rose: sit down sis, he’s not here for you Grace: who’s he Here for ? Rose: Kim Grace: WHAT ! Jane: Sit down honey ''Kim’s POV '' Jack what ever his last name is has come here me, i wonder why that could be. ?? maybe he want to start the assessment that we got to day, but i don’t no how i can say no to his face with hos chocolate brown eyes that i always drewl over, and his nice hair, how dose he get it so smooth, i cant even get my hair that smooth, not that i’ve touched it, just by looking at it ! GOSH what are you saying Kim, Just get up and walk over. ''Grace sits down '' ''Kim looks up walks over to Jack '' ''With Kim and Jack'' Kim: hi. Jack: hi, I believe you lefts something at the Dojo ? Kim: What 'Kim’s POV ' ''Jack places his soft hands on my face, leans in and kisses me. for about 4 seconds '' ''I pull away and smile '' Grace: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME JACK, ALL THAT WEV’E BEING THOUGH ??? ''running up stairs crying. '' Jane: whats her problem Rose: not sure ''Kim’s POV''''' ''I kiss him back and smile. I turn around and wink at rose, and she comes running up to me. '' ''Dear Rose '' ''I know we tell each other every thing but there are some bit that you new which are in here and some bits that you don’t so i am giving this to you, so you an read about my life, when i was your age So that was a part of my life when I was 15, now it’s Rose’s turn, to be 15, and to write all here memories in. '' ''As you know i’m 25, and getting married to Jack, next year. '' ''SO I guess as you and I were growing up, we moved to seafored, but i guess our life was better here then in new york. '' ''From Kim to you rose, this for you to read on your special day, through out you year of being 15, Love Your sister KIMMY '' ''P.S Me and Jack have decided to take you to, disney land for your birthday present, were going next weekend, so get you bags pack '' ''LOTS OF LOVE KIMMY '' ''The end '' Drop a comment, Didn't see that ending comming did ya ! LOL, let me know what ya think, Love AMZ Category:Blog posts